witch hunt
by kiroigenaya
Summary: based and inspired by 'witch hunt' by megurine luka. in this story,you will learn the reason that Salazar slytherin hates muggles. OC-centric. only mentioning of Salazar.


**you have heard the story of how salazar slytherin hated muggles and muggle borns,but why? why would a great wizard and teacher forsake more than half of the magical population of the time?. . .this,is the anser.**

_**'arilla'**_

_**'amira'**_

_'crowd'_

_'narator'_

arilla slytherin walked throught the muggle village near hogsmeade,she had heard that a muggle prince had been crowned recently and was curious. though her half-brother,salazar,had told her to stay away from the muggles becouse he 'didnt want her to get spotted by those murderers'.

suddenly a huge gust of wind blew her cap off,she raced to catch it,but a man cought it instead. she walked over and gave him a beautiful smile. he smiled back,and in that moment,they could both tell that they had fallen in love.

_come now,gather around. behold such a saddening tale._

_come now,leave not behind you're handkerchief,it may keep you well._

_one time,long long ago,there lived a young witch in the land._

_ah yes,she came to love a young prince,so the story goes._

"hello,thank you for catching my hat kind sir. my name is arilla." she had to be carefull,her last name was very strange compaired to the names the muggles had.

"think nothing of it,fair maiden arilla. I am prince darrick." he said as he handed her her hat. as their hands brushed she suddenly became shy and flustered.

"yes well,prince darrick,I must be on my way." she said,but as she turned to leave,he grabbed hold of her hand and smiled.

"please,would you care to have tea with me? I was on my way to a lovely tea shop when we ran into each other." he said. one look at his hopeful expression and she couldnt bring herself to say no.

_**no need for a magic to stop time,no spell can achieve what I feel.**_

_**love bounding through every hour,joy lights a new day.**_

a week later,and arilla had been visiting often to see darrick. they loved spending time together.

but today,as darrick was on his way to meet her,a maiden with a cross pendant approached him.

"prince darrick,I bring you grave news." she said.

"what is it?" he asked. she raised a wanted poster with the words _**'WANTED! WITCH!'**_ with a picture of ARILLA!

anger flaired through him. "how dare you accuse her of witchcraft?! what proof do you have?!" he yelled half in rage half in desperation that there was no proof.

"I talked with her neighbor,and she said that she had over heard a conversation witch between this 'arilla' if that is her real name,and an older man. the two seemed quite close. the man in question was reported to have asked her "have you been keeping up with you're potions work?" and she replied that she had. so you see,she is a witch. a witch who most likely is useing her dark powers and these 'potions' to make you fall in love with her." she finished in an accusatory tone.

darrick felt his heart stop and break apart. arilla was a witch.

"gaurds! come with me!" darrick called to some soldiers a little ways away.

"we have a witch to kill."

_**tied me tight to a cross,I look longing at the sky.**_

_penitence for you're crime! penitence and you're life!_

_**if I pray,who will hear? I am drowning in their cheers!**_

_devotion turned to dusty tombs._

_**if my love was just a curse then I have only tears to shed.**_

_penitence for you're crime! penitence and you're life!_

_**let it light,let it burn out bright and with it all you spite!**_

_feel now the weight of death and soon..._

darrick stood beside the maiden,who introduced herself as amira durslei,as aril-no,the witch,was tied to the stake in the middle of the village.

he didnt notice the small,pleased smile on amira's face as she watched the girl who had stolen the heart of the man she,amira had wanted to wed be tied to die.

_come now,open you're eyes. look up to the flames in the sky._

_come now,do not forget those embers are the final judge._

_one time,long long ago,there lived a young witch in the land._

_ah yes,she came to trick a young prince,so the story goes._

_**she kept all the magic out of sight,how else to achieve what you feel?**_

_**love lighting the final hour,she'll light a new day!**_

_hear the witch crying louder as shes tied up to her eyes!_

_penitence for you're crime! penitence and you're life!_

_**right before shouting curses that may take away you're life!**_

_virtue you couldnt keep,turned to vice!_

_**if that love was just a curse then I have only tears to shed!**_

_we will do what we must,let it all turn to dust._

_**let it light,let it burn out bright we only do whats right!**_

_no hand to help her find her way!_

_**cant believe all the fools I see,you fed them dirty lies!**_

_penitence for you're crime! penitence and you're life!_

_**searing flames rising higher as the sun begins to die!**_

_feel now the weight of death and soon..._

the flames grew higher,reaching up to lick and burn her dress.

"help me! please!" she screamed. but of course,no one would help a 'witch'.

then she caught sight of her half-brother in the back of the crowd,making a subtle movement with his hand. she instantly knew what he was doing,he was telling her to use the gifts she had gotten from her mother.

you see,they were half-siblings through their father,who had taken a second wife when his first,salazar's mother,had passed on. however,his second wife was not fully human. she was half veela,a mystical race of humanoid creatures with a powerful allure.

and though she was not a full veela or a half veela,arilla still had the bird-like form a veela takes when angdred,threatened,or to protect her young.

she looked over at darrick,the muggle prince she had fallen in love with. he looked at her with angry and betrayed eyes.

she remembered when he had accused her of being a witch,and felt something in her heart snap.

_**no need for a magic to stop time,no spell can achieve what we feel.**_

_**love bounding through every hour,joy lights a new day.**_

_**tied me tight to a cross,I look longing at the sky.**_

_penitence for you're crime! penitence and you're life!_

_**if I pray,who will hear? I am drowning in their cheers!**_

_devotion turned to dusty tombs._

_**if my love was just a curse then I have only tears to shed.**_

_penitence for you're crime! penitence and you're life!_

she spread her black wings wide in preperation to leave,not sparing another glance at the muggles.

_**let it light! let it burn out bright and choke on all you're spite!**_

_no god can help her find her way!_

_**like a flame burning bloody red and tearing into sky.**_

_penitence for you're crime! penitence and you're life!_

_**take these tears,tell their story and please dont forget to cry.**_

_**feel now the weight of death and lies!**_

she flapped her wings,making huge gusts of wind blow through the crowd,scattering them.

as she flew away,she looked back only once. she saw the prince she had thought loved her still standing there. she sent him one of her feathers,so that he would always know what he had lost when he had betrayed her.

she would die soon,she knew. veelas were creatures of love,if they were betrayed as she was,then they die soon after.

she did not want her brother to have to bury her,so she flew as long and far as she could,never to be seen or heard from again.

**so there you have it,salazar slytherins reason for hating muggles.**


End file.
